Treasure Temple
by The Dead Rodent
Summary: In order to lift the morale of the temple Yoda has created a treasure hunt. But very soon this innocent game will become a comsuming obsession for many jedi. Please Please pretty please review!
1. Chapter 1

Notice from the Council

Fellow knights. It has come to the attention of the council that the morale of the temple at this present time is dwindling. So, in order to correct this condition, the temple has decided to create a form of game in order to improve upon the sprits of the Jedi in this trying time.

Anakin Skywalker stared incredulously at the notice board. _A game? What the sith? _He turned away from it and strode past several equally bewildered Jedi toward the refectory. It was still early, so the lunch crowds had yet to descend and the refectory was near empty. Anakin glanced around the room, and quickly saw his former master sitting in the corner. Obi-wan was working on reports, and was apparently so absorbed said reports that he had failed to notice that he had finished his meal and was attempting to spear air with his fork.

Anakin walked over to him and plopped down in an adjacent seat. "Master?" Obi-wan's head jerked up and he scowled at his friend. " Not now Anakin! I am very busy doing," he glanced at the reports "stuff." Anakin rolled his eyes at Obi-wan's outburst " Master, what is the deal with the notices?" Obi-wan glanced over at another notice pinned up on the wall and shrugged. " The council was trying to come up with a way to raise morale. Surely you've noticed how much more somber it is here since the war began." Anakin nodded. " I know, no one whistles in the halls anymore. Well, except for Master Boryst but he's crazy." Obi-wan looked reproachfully at his Anakin, who in turned stared pointedly at the notice on the wall. With a sigh Obi-wan continued, " So we were trying to think of a way to lift everybody's sprits. The treasure hunt was Yoda's Idea." Anakin sat up with horrified look.

"Treasure hunt!" Obi-wan smiled. " Sort of." He leaned back in his chair and Anakin knew that his friend was mentally putting on his storytelling hat. "Several Golden lightsabers have been hidden _somewhere_ in the temple. All the Jedi will get into teams of two and complete numerous trials, puzzles, riddles, etc. And these trials, puzzles-" Anakin finished the sentence," Riddles etc" Obi-wan glared at him " Yes, those _things_ will eventually lead to the golden lightsabers." Anakin made a face. " What's so damn important about these lightsabers?" Obi-wan smiled smugly. " They are so important because the first Jedi to bring Master Yoda five golden lightsaber gets a all expense paid three week trip to Anadona Alpha." Anakin gasped loudly enough that the a the padawan a few tables away from them jumped up and screamed, " He's having a heart attack! It's happening again!" The young boy turned and sprinted out of the refectory screaming "I'm cursed I'm cursed!" at the top of his lungs.

Obi-wan stared after the boy with a confused expression on his face. " Well that was odd." He turned to Anakin in order to continue their conversation, only to see that Anakin had his daydreaming face on.

_Anakin was sitting on one of the many beautiful beaches of Anadona Alpha, watching his equally beautiful wife splash around in the water in a bikini. A very small bikini. A very tight very small bikini. A very-_

"Anakin! Snap out of it!" Anakin shook his head and glared at Obi-wan, who looked a little more than slightly pissed of that Anakin had ignored him for ten minutes while quietly humming the theme from 'Grease'

Then, Anakin suddenly grasped both of Obi-wan's shoulders and looked at him with the same bizarre look of intensity he had right before he did something ridiculously stupid.

" My friend. We must find the golden lightsabers."


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter is a bit longer than the last, so therefore there should be more reviews, don't ya just love my logic!**

Aayla Secura tapped her finger impatiently on the bench outside of the council chambers. She had been waiting there for sixteen minutes for the council to adjourn so that she and Kit could begin their search for the Golden Lightsabers. Aayla glared menacingly across the room at Anakin. He too was waiting for the council to adjourn, Obi-wan was his partner, and Aayla was certain that the moment Obi-wan came out of the door, Anakin would throw him over his well muscled shoulder and go sprinting down the hall on their own search for the Lightsabers.

Aayla narrowed her eyes and snarled at Ani. She was not about to let a barely knighted, blonde haired, shallow excuse for a man rob her of a three-week trip to Anadona Alpha. Aalya's eyes glazed over at the thought of that beautiful planet.

_She was sitting on one of the beautiful beaches of Anadona Alpha, sipping on an exotic drink. Then, a battalion of ripped males in tight leotards paraded in front of her. Aayla took another sip of her drink, and thanked the force that the Jedi code said absolutely nothing about looking._

" Aayla!" The blue Twi'lek jerked up and glared at Kit, angry at being brought out of her reverie. " WHAT!" Kit gestured at the empty bench across from her. " Anakin and Obi-wan are already gone, I thought you said you wanted to get a head start on them?" Aayla swiftly looked down the hallway, and was horrified to see Anakin with Obi-wan thrown over his shoulder disappearing through a door at the far end. Aayla jumped up and grabbed Kit by one of the long green tresses upon his head and used it to pull the helpless master along as she stormed down the hallway.

Anakin dumped Obi-wan onto a small chair located behind some very large Statues in the Archives. Obi-wan, who was by now slightly disoriented, sank into the chair and murmured, " I need to check my life insurance." Anakin knelt down beside to chair and said in a loud stage whisper " So where are the lightsabers?" Obi-wan sighed before answering, " How should I know?" " Uh, I don't know, maybe because you're on the council!" Anakin snapped. " Yoda organized this whole thing." Obi-wan explained as though Ani was a three year old. " Neither I nor anybody else in the on the council, excluding Yoda of course, knows anything about these trials." Anakin banged his head on the arm of the chair before swearing viscously. Obi-wan patted his friend's head sympathetically, and then pulled out a glistening new digital notepad. Putting on his best getting down to business voice, Obi-wan said, " Now, Yoda posted the first trial on his blog this morning. It's a riddle, and I think it best that we worked it out together." Anakin's head shot up at the last sentence. " This is not bonding time!" Suddenly Obi-wan found his shoes amazingly interesting. "I know that!" Anakin snatched the notepad out of his friend's hands. "Can we just get started?" Ani turned the notepad on and scrolled to the riddle.

When you're at the east in the west

And the sundown can be seen

Beneath the star three bases are found,

On word toward the gold.

Obi-wan scratched his head. " Well this is horrible."

Anakin nodded. " I know, I can't make heads or hindquarters out of it either." Obi-wan looked at him as though Ani had grown a second head. " No, there is absolutely no lyrical creativity. I mean, it is just as very poorly written riddle! There is no word play or anything!" Anakin stared at Obi-wan before erupting " This is no time to be criticizing Yoda's poem writing ability!" Obi-wan raised a finger " It's a Riddle, not a poem, a riddle." Anakin glared at him " Whatever!" He stood up " How can you be at the east in the west, it's hypocritical!" " Not to mention badly written." Obi-wan added under his breath. Ani gave him the evil eye before continuing, " And if you in the east, how can you see the sunset? It makes no sense."

Obi-wan stood up. " Or maybe it refers to the crematorium, where we have the funeral of dead Jedi, so it is kind of like the sunset or sundown of their sprit." Anakin stared open mouthed at Obi-wan, who continued to talk at a super fast speed. "The crematorium is also on the east side of the west tower, thus fulfilling that part of the riddle. The beneath the star line is obviously a reference to the previous line where a dying sprit is referred to as a sun, a sun is also a star, so to go beneath the sun would mean whatever the sun is lying on, so the bier would be an obvious choice. So therefore beneath the bier in the crematorium we should find three bases for _something _that will lead us to the next clue."

Obi-wan turned to Anakin triumphantly, only to see that his former apprentice had his mouth open and was drooling slightly. "ANAKIN!" Ani whipped his mouth before squeaking " And you figured this out in the five minutes we have been sitting here?" Obi-wan shook his head and pointed at the clock. " Six minutes. Besides." He crossed his arms defensively. " Its not a very good riddle."

Aayla paced anxiously in front of Kit. " What could it mean? East in the west, its bloody impossible to be in the east and west at the same time!" She turned to Kit. " You had any epiphanies yet?" Kit looked at her " Do you think this will work?" Aayla made a face " What will work." Kit waved his hand in the air. " This, this game where all doing, do you think it will really raise the morale?" Aayla shrugged " I don't know, but something really needs to be done about the morale. I mean, nobody whistles in the hallways anymore. Well, except for Master Boryst but he's crazy." Kit nodded at that. Aayla resumed her pacing "Now can we get back on subject the riddle says-"

" NOOOO! THE MADNESS IS SPREADING!!!!" Kit and Aayla turned to see a small brown haired padawan who had let out the earsplitting cry pointing down at the hallway below them, then he turned and ran running down the hall screaming " Why does this keep happening to me!"

Aayla and Kit walked over to the edge and looked down on the hall beneath them, in time to see Mace Windu, with his right leg tied to Ki Adi Mundi's left leg, sprinting down the hallways. Kit stared at the odd sight before saying, " I always knew it was only a matter of time before they cracked." But Aayla wasn't listening, she was looking at Obi-wan and Anakin, who had his man on a mission face on, strut down the corridor. "Kit look! They must have solved the riddle!" Kit looked to where she was pointing. "That's a bit of a leap of faith isn't it?" Aayla once again grabbed on of the tentacles protruding from his head. "Come on, we'll follow them." "Ow! Aayla that hurts, Aayla, ow! But maybe there just going to the refectory, OOOOWWW!!!"

**The plot thickens, Please, please review!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The plot thickens. If you review I will love you forever.**

Obi-wan ran his hand along the side of the bier, carefully searching for any sign of an irregularity in the tiles. He had been doing this for over a half an hour, patiently scouring the sides, While Anakin had been reduced to repetitively kicking the bier shouting "Open Damn you OPEN!"

Suddenly Obi-wan yelled, " Found it!" He removed on of the ornate tiles reveling a cubbyhole filled with rope and folded pieces of paper. Obi-wan unfolded one of the pieces of paper and scrunched up his forehead. " It's a map of the temple." Anakin, no longer kicking the bier looked over his shoulder. " And there's a star on the council chambers and a star on this room." Anakin picked up a piece of rope. "You'd think he'd leave instructions or something." Obi-wan pulled out his still glistening notepad and pointed at the riddle. " Oh but you see my friend, he did! Remember what Mace and Ki Adi where doing in the hall on our way here?" Anakin made a face " Making fools of them selves." Obi-wan shook his head " They where running three legged, three feet, three base's, three feet, three base's, three feet," " I get the point!" Anakin picked up the rope. " So we do this three leg thing and we get a golden lightsaber?" Obi-wan looked at the poem. " Well it says on word towards the gold, so yes," He looked up, " We should get a lightsaber after this." Anakin squealed with glee and clapped his hands. While behind on of the various columns that circled the room, Aayla and Kit smiled.

Adi Gallia leaned over the edge of the balcony and surveyed the masses of Jedi, most of whom had there heads bent over digital notepads and where scurrying around in pairs. Adi shook her head. She would never spend her time on such a trivial task as a silly treasure hunt. " Master Gallia!" Adi looked over to see Depa Billaba coming over to her. " Yes Master Billaba?" Depa smiled and looked down at the swarms off treasure hunters on the floor below them. " I'm have such a hard time finding people, as they are all off searching for those lightsabers. Do you know" She turned to look at Adi, " That I saw Master Allie clawing into a ventilation shaft?" Adi made a face " Why is every body making such fools of them selves, its pathetic, were Jedi!" Depa nodded, " But the morale has been rather low lately. No one whistles in the hall any more!" Adi held up a finger " Master Boryst does." Depa gazed reproachfully at her college " Master Boryst does not count. He's crazy." Adi nodded and looked back at the Jedi below them. " Still there must be a better way to lift morale without this trivial game." " I don't know Depa replied. " It seems to be working."

" MOVE IT BLONDIE!" Adi and Depa, heads snapped towards the noise, and Adi almost fell over the edge of the rail at what she saw. Obi-wan and Anakin, sprinting three-legged down the hall, followed closely by Kit and Aayla, the latter of whom being the one who yelled. Anakin, who looked not at all happy about being called Blondie, yelled over his shoulder " Try to keep up you psychotic bitch!" Aayla let out a scream of fury and let out a stream of cures before she started running even faster.

Adi and Depa stared open mouthed till several minutes after the strange race had moved out of their sight. Depa shook her head sadly before saying, " Twenty credits on Aayla." Adi nodded " Your on."

Anakin, Obi-wan, Aayla, and Kit all burst into the council chambers. Yoda, who sat in the center of the room looked opened his eyes and smiled as Anakin, dragging Obi-wan rushed over to him, "Where's the lightsaber?" Aayla ran over and yelled, " No give ME the lightsaber!" Kit looked at her oddly "You mean give US the lightsaber." Aayla rolled her eyes "Ya whatever."

Yoda shook his head at the assembled Jedi before saying. "Misread, my riddle has been." Obi-wan crossed his arms indignantly. "Well that would not be difficult, seeing how it was a horrible ridd-" Anakin quickly put his hand over Obi-wans mouth. " Misread?" Kit said slowly. Yoda handed both Kit and Anakin a pamphlet, before waving his hands at the other side of the room. Then, from behind the chairs came two, golden, water weenies.

**REVIEW, REVIEW, PLEASE, PLEASE PREATY PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four!! Thank you to all of you who reviewed, and as promised, I'll Love You forever!! **

Anakin looked at the water noodles with a confused expression, before looking at Yoda with an even more confused expression. Kit had a 'Oh no not more' look upon his face, while Aayla looked about ready to wrap her hands around Yoda's scrawny neck and squeeze until his green face turned a deep purple before laughing like a manic. But, thanks to her Jedi training, she restrained herself.

Yoda leaned back in his chair. " Explained, in the pamphlet this trail is." He grinned wickedly. "Fun, I'm sure you shall have." Aayla stomped over to one of the noodles, grabbed it before storming dramatically out of the room. Kit watched her go before turning meekly to Obi-wan. " Hey, are we still on for drinks next week?" Obi-wan nodded pleasantly before going back to reading the Pamphlet.

Aayla paced in front of Kit frustrated. " A water noodle! What the hell am I supposed to do with a fricken water noodle?" Kit looked from reading the glossy pamphlet. " Maybe if you read this than you would know." Aayla turned o him " Well you already read it so lets hear it shorty." Kit glared at her. " I'm taller than you!" Aayla rolled her eyes, " Your still short." Kit stood up, then thought better of it and sat back down, " I'm vertically impaired."

Obi-wan looked at the front of the pamphlet apprehensively. "Well, Yoda can't write a riddle to save his life but the guy can sure Photoshop." Anakin snatched the pamphlet out of his friend's hands. "This is not the time?" He looked at the cover, which showed a very muscular Yoda sitting on the shoulders of a supermodel, and beating a padawan with a noodle mercilessly. " Hey, isn't this padawan the same one who thought I was having a heart attack?" Obi-wan shrugged and so Anakin opened the pamphlet. " Whack a Jedi." Obi-wan stood up "What!" Anakin pointed to the title of the page he was reading, "The next trial is a game called Whack a Jedi." Anakin put on his best story telling voice and continued. " In Whack a Jedi, your team must go down to the pool, and one of you must sit on your partners shoulders. You must then duel another team, who is also atop each other's shoulders, and try to use the noodle to knock each other off their partner. First person to fall off loses." Anakin looked up at Obi-wan " Well that makes perfect sense, uh, Obi-wan?" Obi's head jerked up " Oh, sorry about that, I nodded off, um, what did you say?" Anakin sighed. " I'm gonna sit on your shoulders and use the noodle to knock someone into the pool." Obi-wan rubbed his arms. " Do we have to?" Anakin rolled his eyes. " No." Obi perked up " Really?" Anakin gave him a 'Duh' look. "NO!"

Adi Gallia walked towards the Swimming area with a frazzled and annoyed aura. After being surrounded all day by Vacation crazy Jedi, she was ready to relax and have a nice swim. _Yes_, she thought, _here I will be able to escape the madness that is consuming the temple. _Adi smiled and went into the Poolroom, and stopped dead in her tracks. In the pool, a very unhappy looking Obi-wan Kenobi was supporting a crazed looking Anakin Skywalker, who was wielding a golden water noodle. And several feet away, atop Plo Koon, was an equally crazed looking Depa Billaba. With a yell, Plo charged Team Kenobi-Skywalker. Plo and Obi engaged in a slapping fight, while Anakin and Depa began a fierce noodle duel, all while yelling instructions to their respective mounts.

"MASTER BILLABA WHAT ARE YOU DOING" Depa looked over to the horrified Adi, and was swiftly knocked off of Plo by a very, very triumphant Anakin.

Anakin pounded his chest and let out a fanatical war cry, before a very, very tired Obi-wan dumped him into the pool. Obi rubbed his shoulders and muttered, " This is not how I envisioned bonding time." Anakin waded over to him and clapped his friend on the back. " We did it master! Now we can get one of the lightsabers we need!" Obi-wan gave him an odd look. " Maybe." Ani returned Obi's odd look with one of his own. " What do you mean maybe." Obi-wan shook his head and started wading over to where Yoda was daintily testing the temperature of the water with his foot. Obi-wan called back over his shoulder" I have a hunch."

A soaked Depa stormed over to Adi with a look on her face that clearly said ' I'm gonna kill you bitch.' Depa went to her and gave Adi a little shove. " What the sith possessed you to distract me? Now Plo and I have to do that stupid trial all over again if we want to get the lightsabers! What is wrong with you?!?!?!" Adi stared at Depa. "Master Billaba, I thought you where above this trivial game, and where in agreement with me that it is a waste of time!" Depa rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Gallia, you just aren't competing cause you know you'll lose." Adi raised an eyebrow. " Pardon me?" Depa sneered and replied. " Whoever wins this gets a three week trip to Anadona Alpha, do you actually expect me to believe that you don't want that?" Depa sniffed disdainfully, "Well I am going to get that trip. And the only way to advance from this trial is to win against another team. So now I have to fight THEM!" Depa pointed at Aayla and Kit getting into the pool. "Thanks a lot Gallia."

" Are you sure we should do this." Aayla pulled hard on one of Kit's tentacles. " Don't be such a baby." Kit waded over till the water was up to his chest, and turned to face Team Billaba-Koon. Depa bared her teeth and snarled at Aayla, who in turn whirled the noodle above her head. After a pregnant pause, Plo and Kit charged each other.

Anakin sat sullenly and watched the fight. He kind of wished he could be fighting Aayla. _I'd show her what happens when you call me Blondie! _But sadly, Anakin sighed, he had not fought her, and was now listening to Obi-wan complain about another of Yoda's riddles. _Why can't he just give us a lightsaber already? Were on trial four and still nothing! _Anakin put his head in his hands. _All this for a vacation._

**Will Team Secura-Fisto beat Team Billaba-Koon? Stay tuned, and while you tuning, you can review!**


End file.
